Sam
by TheRedRidingHood
Summary: I always wondered about Sam, her's my take. RR please.xxxxxxxxx


I don't own any of the Ginger Snaps crew, although I would like to own Sam. Erm, warning for language and violence but since this is Ginger Snaps I guess that's kind of a given, although this is more violence toward children so don't read on if that sort of thing upsets you, it upsets me so I'll do my best to tone it down.

This is just a quick fic based on my frustration at the lack of explanation for Sam, I always felt like he took the news that werewolves where roaming his town just a little too well, and he seemed to be awfully well informed on the local preternatural population for a dope growing gardener so here Is a short fic of mine trying to add to him as best I can. I haven't seen the prequel so if that sets up any kind of history for Sam, I don't know about it this is just my take! Read and Review! Enjoy…

Sam the pot selling gardener was numb all over. He stared at Bridget, willing her to read his mind and get away as fast as she could. Ginger was gone, only the werewolf remained now, Bridget needed to take the monkshood and blow the fuck out of this scene as fast as humanly possible. '_or_' he thought as he watched Bridget kneel in the pool of blood '_my blood…or as fast as in humanly possible…she cut her hand, she shared Gingers blood, they're the same now'._ Bridget looked at him, met his eyes and told him silently what he already knew- he was dead…or worse, he was one of them…_'if I took the monkshood now, would I die of my injuries? Bridget said that Ginger healed abnormally fast…would I be better waiting?'_ As he looked at Bridget, the blissful numbness began to fade and the pain began to creep back in. He had been in his own bubble of silence but now he could hear his own shallow, pained breaths, hear the whistle in his own throat. And he could hear Bridget gasping from where she must have been hurt trying to get here, hear the heavy, growling breaths of the thing that Ginger had become. As he watched, Bridget leant down, almost bowing to the massive creature. He watched, his eyes widening minutely as she pressed one shaking hand into the thick pool of blood on the floor. She pushed her hand down, soaking it in blood, turning it so that she scooped some of the blood into the palm of her hand. Her eyes on the thing that had been her sister, Bridget raised her hand to her mouth and sucked at the small pool of blood. She swallowed, almost gagging, tipping her hand so that a lot of the blood '_my blood' _dribbled down her chin. The beast seemed to draw back, Sam sensed it move. On the very edge of his vision, he saw the creature bow its head and begin to lap at his blood. _'Holy shit´ _he thought, through the ever growing pain _'it's working, Bridget's doing it…could she pull this off?' _But then she gagged. She gagged and leaned away and vomited the blood, coughing as her body forced the last of it out. She looked at him for a split second, her eyes holding infinite apologies, and then Sam sensed the creature move again, and wondered how in the fuck he had ended up here.

Sammy sighed quietly as he turned in his seat to watch the snow covered landscape as the car flew past them. He tried to see everything but it was almost exclusively a white blur as his dad stomped the shit out of the accelerator.

"Dad where are we going?" Kyle, Sammy's older brother asked, leaning forward between the two front seats.

Sammy saw it coming and reached for his brother a half a second to late as Mac, the boys' father, flicked a hand back almost casually. His knuckle caught the edge of Kyle's lip and the boy sat back in his seat, cursing under his breath in an attempt not to cry out; Dad didn't like them to make too much noise.

"We're goin' where ever I feel like goin'. Your bitch of a mother called the cops on me again so we can't go home, your god damned grandparents wont have you little shits, so I'm stuck with you" Mac growled "So shut up and stay quiet or so help me god I'll keep you quiet" he told them, his promising violence.

Sammy looked over at Kyle who was probing his bruised lip with one finger, checking for a cut. Kyle met Sammy's wide, frightened eyes and winked at him, smiling reassuringly.

Sammy very slowly wound down his window, reaching out of the crack at the top to scoop a handful of snow which was collecting on the window frame as the blizzard which had been reported on the news, began to kick into gear. He glanced up as he did so, frowning at the clouds that blocked his view of the full moon that would have made the journey through the dark forest less frightening. When he had a fair sized handful, Sammy drew his hand back inside, crushing the snow into a solid ball. He passed it to Kyle who took it gratefully and held it to his swelling lip as Sammy pulled the window closed.

It was another half hour of tense silence before they finally pulled into the lot of a motel, surrounded on three sides by thick evergreen forests. Mac parked out side the office and went inside to pay, telling the boys to stay put.

"Kyle are you okay?" Sammy turned to his brother, shuffling closer to his sibling.

"I'll live, I just got careless is all" Kyle told him, rubbing Sammy's head affectionately.

"Why did we have to leave mom?" Sammy asked. He had been sleeping when whatever had driven his father to throw Sammy and Kyle into the car at 1 am and drive away had happened.

"Mom called the cops. Dad was hittin her again so she called the police and screamed into the phone. Dad freaked and…here we are" Kyle summarised.

"Shit" Sammy said with feeling.

"Yeah" Kyle agreed, shushing Sammy as their dad got back into the car and pulled around to a room.

"alright, I got us two beds, you two can share one, I want the other" Mac told them as they got out of the car and headed into the room.

Sammy shivered. Kyle had packed a bag when his dad had ordered him and Sammy into the car, stuffing whatever he could grab into a backpack.

As a result, Sammy was dressed in a pair of jeans that cut off mid calf and a hooded sweater that had been bought for him to grow into. He had sneakers and thick socks, but that didn't really help him in the ankle deep snow.

The hurried through the swirling snow into the room, Kyle pulling Sammy close to him to keep him warm. Mac slammed the door closed "Fuck a duck its fucking freezing!"

"You boys can do what you like, but don't make any noise or I swear to god I'll beat you senseless" Mac told them, flopping down on the bed.

Kyle looked down at Sammy, who pointed to his stomach.

"Uh, Dad, me and Sammy are starved…Could we go to the diner across the street, it said it was 24 hour-" Kyle started, ceasing when Mac through his wallet at them.

It caught Sammy under the eye, cutting him deep enough that it bled. Kyle snatched up the wallet and grabbed Sammy' hand, pulling him out into the snow. He crouched down, using the sleeve of his own sweater to wipe at the blood on Sammy's face.

"It's not too bad, just, keep your sleeve on it until we get some napkins okay?" Kyle told him.

Sammy nodded, wiping both at the cut and at the tears he could feel brimming in his eyes.

Kyle took his hand and they stepped off the slightly raised porch onto the snow covered lot, heading for the road. The diner, a brightly lit beacon in the night was on the other side of the road, less than a dozen trucks parked out side. The boys hurried across and trotted through the snow. As they neared the door, Sammy pulled on Kyle's hand, causing him to stop.

"What's wrong?" Kyle asked impatiently.

Sammy scanned the forest that surrounded the diner. He could see…something, something big standing in the near darkness at the edge of the forest. It seemed to be staring at them.

"There's something there" Sammy told his brother, not taking his eyes off the shadowy form.

"What? Where!" Kyle asked, growing concerned at the odd note in his brother's voice.

"There" Sammy pointed.

Kyle squinted to see through the snow. "Its just a dog" he told his brother.

"You ever see a dog that big?" Sammy asked doubtfully.

"Maybe it eats truckers" Kyle tried to joke, but Sammy frowned. "Look, its somebody's dog, its probably like, a Doberman or something, that's why it's so big, just ignore it, if I thinks you're scared it'll attack you, so forget about it" Kyle turned back to Sammy and pulled him back towards the diner.

They got inside and sat down in a booth as a tired looking waitress ambled over to them. "Are you two alone?" she asked, genuine concern in her voice.

"No ma'am, our dad's sleeping in our room over at the motel, we've been driving all night and he's more hungry than he is tired" Kyle told her, almost honestly.

"Right. And what happened to your faces?" She asked, touching Sammy's chin to raise his head up so that she could see the cut under his eye more clearly.

"We where rough housing" Sammy lied smoothly.

"Uh huh. So what do you want?" The waitress smiled sweetly, she obviously didn't believe a word they had said but was choosing ignore it.

"Um…could we both get a burger and fries please?" Kyle asked.

"Yes you can, and you can have a mug of hot chocolate each too, on the house" She winked at them and turned away.

When she returned with their orders, they thanked her and began to eat, talking to each other about what might happen between mouth fulls of food.

When they had finished, and where paying, the waitress handed them a paper bag.

"Its just some sandwiches and soda's, and a thermos of hot chocolate…there's enough in therefore your dad too if he wants any when he wakes up. Don't worry about paying me, the guys all chipped in a little bit" The waitress waved a hand at the few burly men who sat scattered around the diner, all of whom nodded at the boys. "And if you want to tell us anything, or ask us for anything, you go right ahead and we'll see if we can't help you out, right fellas'?" she said meaningfully.

The men all turned and looked at the boys, waiting for the magic words waiting for them to ask for help.

Sammy stared up at Kyle, waiting for his cue. Kyle looked desperate, Sammy could practically see the cogs in Kyle's head turning as he weighed up the possible outcomes of asking for help. The waitress walked around the counter and crouched in front of Sammy. "Come on now sweet heart, is there anything at all you might want to ask us for?"

Kyle put his hand on Sammy's shoulder, squeezing gently and Sammy immediately shook his head 'no'.

"Thanks ma'am, sirs, but really, we're fine?" Kyle said, but Sammy could here the edge in his brothers voice.

The waitress looked directly at Sammy. "Are _you _ sure?"

"Yes'm" he muttered, looking down at his own sneakered feet

There was a heavy pause, then the waitress sighed and stood up straight. "Well fi your sure" she said sadly, and Kyle smiled again, nodding.

"Thanks for all of this stuff, our dad'll really appreciate it too"he said, walking backwards an pulling Sammy with him.

Sammy waved good bye to the waitress as Kyle pushed the door open and they stepped back out into the snow.

As the door swung closed, Sammy looked questioningly at Kyle. Kyle hefted the bag onto one hip. "what if they couldn't do anything about Dad and we ended up back with him? he'd kill us Sam, not just beat the shit out of us, kill us stone dead" his older brother explained. Maybe at the next stop, if there's a cop or something we'll ask for help. But not here. Say they kept us in the diner or something? Dad could say they kidnapped us, and then they would get into trouble and we'd get dead!"

"Okay" Sammy said quietly.

"Kyle reached out his free hand and Sammy took it, touching the cut under his eye with his own free hand as he did. It had stopped bleeding and had settled into a nice sting now, that Sammy new would be a dull ache by dawn.

As they started across the lot, Sammy found his gaze drawn back to the spot where he thought he had seen something earlier. What ever may or may not have been there before was gone now. As they walked to the road again, the wind blowing snow directly into their eyes, Kyle stopped and crouched down, tugging at his laces. He cursed "they're all knotted" he told Sammy.

Sammy stamped his feet to keep warm, wishing he had kept his pajamas on under his jeans, at least that way his legs would be warm. Idly, he glanced around the lot, admiring the trucks as they sat getting slowly buried under the snow. His eyes passed over a moving shadow near the diner, then snapped back. It was the something from before, the big dog. Only as it stepped into the light from the diner he could see it more clearly. "That's not any kinda dog I've ever seen" Sammy whispered to Kyle.

"What?" Kyle asked, twisting around to see what Sammy was staring at.

The thing was huge, and looked wrong. It growled at them, and Kyle stood very slowly. He left the bag where it sat on the ground, reaching for Sammy's hand.

"We're gonna run for our room okay, the door wont be locked" Kyle explained "Just keep ahold of my hand"

"Okay" Sammy whispered.

"Go!" Kyle hissed and they ran, hand in hand, bolting across the street as fast as they could move.

Sammy's legs ached from the cold but he ran as fast as Kyle, squeezing his brother's hand as the thing chased them, bounding after them impossibly fast. They reached the motel side of the street and Kyle shoved Sammy forwards s hard as he could. Sammy staggered and turned to see Kyle turning to face the thing. It pouncing, leaping at Kyle and as it was about to hit him and Sammy was screaming one long wordless howl the truck came out of nowhere, slamming into both the beast and Kyle even as the driver stamped on the brakes.

Sammy stood, shaking covered in blood as people from the motel, from the diner ran out to see what had happened. Sammy's dad grabbed him and turned him around, asking him what had happened but Sammy just stared into the near distance breathing short, shallow breaths as his mind reeled and tried to comprehend what had just happened.

"The kid was just standin in the road, the snows so thick…I didn't even see him" The truck driver was saying. "what the hell was he doin out here any way!" he yelled.

"Sam!" Sammy's dad was yelling into is face, but Sammy couldn't hear him. He kept seeing the creature in the split second before the truck hit, and he knew that it wasn't a dog, that no dog in the world looked like that.

When the police came, the waitress told them that Sammy's father had made then go out alone, and Sammy was taken away. It was a while before he spoke again ,and when he did it was to ask questions, about dogs, about wolves. No one had the answers he wanted and living in various foster homes, he found ways to forget what had happened.

Until that night when something attacked Ginger, and Bridget took its picture, and Sam killed it by accident, not even realising what it was until he saw the picture that Bridget dropped and he remembered how the thing that had chased him and Kyle that night had looked in the headlights. He could have left, he could have bailed on the whole dead end town but he didn't. There was something about those sisters, that reminded him of Kyle… when he realised that Ginger had been infected, that Bridget was suddenly alone in the world the way he had been, he had cursed his own human emotions and he had stayed. _'And for what?'_ a wheedling little voice that sounded like his father asked as the thing that had been Ginger lunged at him _'one of them has turned and the other has given up' _it hissed and Sam though to himself _'Oh.Shit'_


End file.
